


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adore U Era, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Mingyu is so done, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Tsundere Wonwoo, Verkwan are best friends, Vernon is cute, Woozi is so done, seungcheol is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:25 AM**

"Please don't tell me that you already got into a fight today?"

Wonwoo sighed shook his head."No hyung I haven't yet."Seungcheol gave him a look."I really hope you haven't."He said."Because I don't want to have another trip to the principals' office because you decided to beat up somebody cus' they were being a smart-ass."


End file.
